List of Warner Bros. Television programs
This is a list of television series produced, distributed or owned by Warner Bros. Television. This list also includes shows produced or distributed by Warner Bros. Animation, Warner Horizon Television, Lorimar Television, Telepictures, Castle Rock Entertainment, New Line Television, HBO, WarnerMedia Entertainment, Adult Swim, CNN, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Warner Bros. Television Warner Bros. Animation Television series Anthology series Original series Hanna-Barbera Productions Ruby-Spears Productions Television series Warner Horizon Television Warner Horizon Unscripted & Alternative Television Telepictures *''My Favorite Martian'' (distribution only; currently distributed by the Peter Rodgers Organization) *''Here's Lucy'' (distribution only; currently owned by Desilu Too, LLC.) *''Mayberry R.F.D.'' (distribution only) *''The New Dick Van Dyke Show'' (distribution only) *''The People's Court'' (1981–1993, 1997–present) *''Love Connection'' (1983–1994, 1998–99, 2017–2018) *''Smokey Unit'' (1983–1987) (Co-Production with Met-Fix Productions, 1986–1995 and river Tower Productions 1995–2003) *''Rituals'' (1984–1985) *''The All New Let's Make a Deal'' (1984–1986) (currently owned by FremantleMedia) *''Catchphrase'' (1985–1986) *''ThunderCats'' (1985–1989) *''Showtime at the Apollo'' (1987–2008) (Co-production with Kid-Ro Productions) *''Trump Card'' (1990–1991) *''Fox's Fun House'' (1990–1991) *''Best of the Worst'' (1991–1992) *''The Jenny Jones Show'' (1991–2003) *''The Jane Whitney Show'' (1992–1994) (co-production with Scripps Howard Productions) *''Extra'' (1994–present) *''The Rosie O'Donnell Show'' (1996–2002, not to be confused with The Rosie Show on OWN) *''In Person with Maureen O'Boyle'' (1996–1997) *''Change of Heart'' (1998–2003) *''The Queen Latifah Show'' (1999–2001) *''Judge Mathis'' (1999–present) *''Street Smarts'' (2000–2005) *''ElimiDate'' (2001–2006) (co-production with Dawn Syndicated Productions) *''The Caroline Rhea Show'' (2002–2003) (co-production with Travail D'Amour Productions Inc.) *''Celebrity Justice'' (2002–2005) *''Are You Hot?'' (2003) *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' (2003–present) *''The Tyra Banks Show'' (2005–2010) *''The Dr. Keith Ablow Show'' (2006–2007) *''TMZ on TV'' (2007–present) *''The Bonnie Hunt Show'' (2008–2010) *''Judge Jeanine Pirro'' (2008–2011) *''Lopez Tonight'' (2009–2011) *''Dr. Drew's Lifechangers'' (2011–2012) *''Anderson Live'' (2011–2013) *''Bethenny'' (2012–2014) *''Let's Ask America'' (2012–2015) *''The Real'' (2013–present) *''Just Keke'' (2014) *''Crime Watch Daily'' (2015–2018) *''Mad TV'' (2016) *''Ellen's Game of Games'' (2017–present) Turner Program Services Lorimar Television *''Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In'' (1968–1973) (Broadcast syndication rights only) *''The Good Life'' (with Screen Gems, 1971–1972)Distributed by Sony Pictures Television; Warner Bros. owns the program's copyrights. *''The Waltons'' (1972–1981) *''Doc Elliot'' (1973–1974) (co-production with Corsican Productions) *''Apple's Way'' (1974–1975) *''The Blue Knight'' (1975–1976) *''Helter Skelter'' (TV miniseries) (1976) *''Sybil'' (TV miniseries) (1976) *''Eight Is Enough'' (1977–1981) *''Dallas'' (1978–1991) *''Kaz'' (1978–1979) *''Flatbush'' (1979) *''Knots Landing'' (1979–1993) *''Skag'' (1980) *''Flamingo Road'' (1980–1982) *''The People's Court'' (1981–1993) *''Falcon Crest'' (1981–1990) *''King's Crossing'' (1982) *''Boone'' (1983) *''Two Marriages'' (1983–1984) *''Just Our Luck'' (1983) (co-production with Lawrence Gordon Productions) *''Love Connection'' (1983–1993) *''Maggie Briggs'' (1984) (co-production with Chagrin Productions) *''Christopher Columbus'' (TV miniseries) (1984) *''Berrenger's'' (1985) (co-production with Roundelay Productions) *''Detective in the House'' (1985) *''The Best Times'' (1985) (co-production with Beechwood Productions) *''The Redd Foxx Show'' (1986) (co-production with Thunder Road Productions) *''Mama's Family'' (1986–1990 version, distribution only) *''ALF'' (1986–1990) (currently distributed by Lionsgate) *''Valerie/The Hogan Family'' (1986–1991) *''Perfect Strangers'' (1986–1993) *''The Slap Maxwell Story'' (1987) (co-production with You and Me Kid Productions) *''Full House'' (1987–1993) *''Midnight Caller'' (1988–1991) *''Guns of Paradise'' (1988–1991) (co-production with Roundelay Productions) *''Freddy's Nightmares'' (1988–1990) (with New Line Television and Stone Television) *''Fun House'' (1988–1990) (with Stone Television) *''Studio 5-B'' (1989) *''Nearly Departed'' (1989) *''3rd Degree'' (1989–1990) (co-production with Kline and Friends Productions and Burt and Bert Productions) *''Island Son'' (1989–1990) *''Family Matters'' (1989–1993) *[[It (1990 film)|Stephen King's It]] (1990 mini-series) *''Gabriel's Fire'' (1990–1991) *''Pros and Cons'' (1991–1992) (co-production with Schenck/Cardea Productions) *''Reasonable Doubts'' (1991–1993) *''Homefront'' (1991–1993) *''I'll Fly Away'' (1991–1993) *''Sisters'' (1991–1993) *''Step by Step'' (1991–1993) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1992) *''Scorch'' (1992) (co-production with Allan Katz Productions, Saban/Scherick Productions and Honeyland Productions) *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' (1992–1993) *''Shaky Ground'' (1992–1993) (co-production with Keyes Brothers Productions) *''Time Trax'' (1993) *''It Had to Be You'' (1993) Lorimar-Telepictures *''It's A Living'' (1980–1982, 1985–1989) (produced by Witt/Thomas Productions) *''The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime'' (1986–1987) *''Perfect Match'' (1986) *''SilverHawks'' (1986) *''One Big Family'' (1986–1987) *''Our House'' (1986–1988) *''Better Days'' (1986) (co-production with Magnum/Thunder Road Productions) *''Max Headroom'' (1987–1988) *''The Comic Strip'' (1987) (produced by Rankin/Bass Animated Entertainment) *''ALF: The Animated Series'' (1987–1989) (currently distributed by Lionsgate) *''She's the Sheriff'' (1987–1989) *''Spies'' (1987) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1988) (syndication, first 65 episodes only) *''Gumby Adventures'' (1988) (currently owned by Premavision) *''Aaron's Way'' (1988) *''ALF Tales'' (1988–1989) (currently distributed by Lionsgate) *''Jake's Journey'' (1988–1989 pilots for CBS starring Graham Chapman) ZIV International All rights to these series have reverted to their original owners. *''Fables of the Green Forest'' (1978) *''Little Lulu'' (1978) *''The Adventures of Captain Future'' (1980) *''Angel'' (1980) *''Candy'' (1981) *''King Arthur & the Knights of the Round Table'' (1981) The Wolper Organization *''Appointments with Destiny'' (1971–1973) *''The American Heritage'' (1973–1975) *''Primal Man'' (1973–1975) *''Sandburg's Lincoln'' (1974–1976) *''Chico and the Man'' (1974–1978) *''Welcome Back, Kotter'' (1975–1979) *''Roots (1977 miniseries)'' Seven Arts Television *''Marine Boy'' (1967) *''Johnny Cypher in Dimension Zero'' (1968) DC Comics *''Adventures of Superman'' (1952–1958) *''The New Adventures of Superman'' (1966–1969) (co-production with Filmation) *''The Adventures of Superboy'' (1966–1969) (co-production with Filmation) *''Aquaman'' (1967–1968) (co-production with Filmation) *''The Adventures of Batman'' (Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder) (1968–1970) (co-production with Filmation) *''Super Friends'' (1973–1974; 1977–1986) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions) National General Corporation *''Tarzan'' (1966–1968) Turner Entertainment Co. *''MGM Parade'' (1955–1956) *''The Thin Man'' (1957–1959) (Based on the 1934 film and its sequels by MGM) *''Northwest Passage'' (1958–1959) *''National Velvet'' (1960) *''The Best of the Post'' (1960) *''The Islanders'' (1960–1961) *''The Asphalt Jungle'' (1961) *''Cain's Hundred'' (1961–1962) *''Dr. Kildare'' (1961–1966) (Based on the 1937 movie Internes Can't Take Money and its sequels by MGM) *''Father of the Bride'' (1961–1962) (Based on the 1950 film and its sequel by MGM) *''Sam Benedict'' (1962–1963) *''The Eleventh Hour'' (1962–1964) *''The Lieutenant'' (1963–1964) *''Harry's Girls'' (1963) *''The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters'' (1963–1964) *''Mr. Novak'' (1963–1965) *''Gilligan's Island'' (1964–1967) (produced by United Artists Television) *''Made in America'' (1964) *''Many Happy Returns'' (1964–1965) *''Mickey'' (1964–1965) *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1964–1968) *''A Man Called Shenandoah'' (1965–1966) *''Please Don't Eat the Daisies'' (1965–1967) (Based on the 1960 movie of the same name by MGM) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1965–1972) *''Daktari'' (1966–1969) *''Preview Tonight'' (1966) (episode "Seven Good Years and Seven Lean") *''The Rounders'' (1966–1967) *''The Girl from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1966–1967) *''Jericho'' (1966–1967) *''The Forsyte Saga'' (1967 mini-series) *''Off to See the Wizard'' (1967–1968) (Based on The Wizard of Oz) *''Hondo'' (1967) (Based on the 1953 film by Warner Bros.) *''Maya'' (1967–1968) (Based on the 1966 film by MGM) *''Then Came Bronson'' (1969–1970) *''The Courtship of Eddie's Father'' (1969–1972) (Based on the 1960 film by MGM) *''Medical Center'' (1969–1976) *''Young Dr. Kildare'' (1972) *''Assignment Vienna'' (1972) *''Hello Mother, Goodbye!'' (1973 pilot for NBC starring Bette Davis) *''Adam's Rib'' (1973) (Based on the 1949 film by MGM) *''Hawkins'' (1973–1974) *''Shaft'' (1973–1974) *''The New Adventures of Gilligan'' (1974–1975) (produced by Filmation Associates) *''Adams of Eagle Lake'' (1975) (produced by MGM Television and Andy Griffith Enterprises) *''The New Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975–1977) (produced by MGM Television and Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Bronk'' (1975–1976) *''The Practice'' (1976–1977) *''The Montefuscos'' (1976) *''Jigsaw John'' (1976) *''Executive Suite'' (1976–1977) *''How the West Was Won'' (1977 mini-series, 1978–1979) *''CHiPs'' (1977–1983) *''Logan's Run'' (1977–1978) (Based on the 1976 film by MGM) *''Lucan'' (1977–1978) *''The French Atlantic Affair'' (1979 mini-series) *''Beyond Westworld'' (1980) (produced by MGM Television and Low Shaw Productions) *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' (1980–1982) (produced by MGM Television and Filmation Associates) *''McClain's Law'' (1981–1982) *''Chicago Story'' (1982) *''Gavilan'' (1982–1983) (produced by MGM Television and Mandy Films) *''Meatballs & Spaghetti'' (1982) (produced by MGM Television, Intermedia Entertainment and Marvel Productions) *''Pandamonium'' (1982) (produced by MGM Television, Intermedia Entertainment Company and Marvel Productions) *''Gilligan's Planet'' (1982–1983) (produced by MGM Television and Filmation Associates) *''Thicke of the Night'' (1983) *''Empire'' (1984) *''Jessie'' (1984) (produced by MGM Television and Lindsay Wagner-David Gerber Productions) *''Mighty Orbots'' (1984–1985) (produced by MGM Television, Intermedia Entertainment and TMS Entertainment) *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (1990–1993) (co-produced with Hanna-Barbera) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1990) (co-produced with DIC Entertainment, currently co-owned with DHX Media) *''Droopy, Master Detective'' (1993) (co-produced with Hanna-Barbera) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2006–2008) (produced by Warner Bros. Animation) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014–present) (produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Renegade Animation) *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' (2017) (produced by Warner Bros. Animation) Castle Rock Entertainment *''Seinfeld'' (1989–1998)Distributed by Sony Pictures Television; Warner Bros. owns the program's copyrights. *''Homeroom'' (1989) *''Ann Jillian'' (1989–1990) *''New Attitude'' (1990) *''Morton & Hayes'' (1991) *''Sessions'' (1991) *''The Powers That Be'' (1992) (with ELP Communications and Columbia Pictures Television)Rights owned by Sony Pictures Television. *''Great Scott!'' (1992) *''Thea'' (1993–1994) *''The Second Half'' (1993–1994) *''704 Hauser'' (1994, pilot only) *''The Single Guy'' (1995–1997) (co-production with NBC Studios) *''The Lazarus Man'' (1996) *''Boston Common'' (1996–1997) *''You're the One'' (1998) *''Reunited'' (1998) *''The Army Show'' (1998) *''Mission Hill'' (1999–2002) *''Movie Stars'' (1999) *''The Michael Richards Show'' (2000–2001) *''Zero Effect'' (2001, pilot) (with Warner Bros. Television) *''Bliss'' (2002–2004) (with Warner Bros. Television) *''Lucky'' (2003) New Line Television Ricochet Twenty Twenty * That'll Teach 'Em (2003–2006, Channel 4) * Brat Camp (2005, Channel 4 and ABC) * Wakey Wakey Campers (2005, Channel 4) * I Know What You Ate Last Summer (2005, Five) * Evacuation (2006–2008, CBBC) * Family Brat Camp (2006, Channel 4) * Bad Lads Army (2006, ITV1) * The Choir (2006–present, BBC Two) (co-production with BBC) * How To Divorce Without Screwing Up Your Children (2006, Channel 4) * How to Beat Your Kid's Asthma (2006, Channel 4) * The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2007–2010, CBBC) * Grandad's Back in Business (2007, BBC Two) * Never Did Me Any Harm (2007, Channel 4) * The Hoarder Next Door (2012, Channel 4) * First Dates (2013–present, Channel 4) * Remotely Funny (2017–present, CBBC) Wall to Wall Shed Productions Cartoon Network/Adult Swim WarnerMedia Entertainment HBO *''HBO World Championship Boxing'' (1973–2018) *''Inside the NFL'' (1977–2008) (co-production with NFL Films) *''Standing Room Only'' (1976–1982) *''Race for the Pennant'' (1978–1982) *''HBO Sneak Preview'' (1980–1983) *''HBO Magazine'' (1982–1983) *''Cinemax Screening Room'' (1982–1983) *''Time Was'' (1982-1982) *''HBO Coming Attractions'' (1983–1985) *''Braingames'' (1983–1985) *''The Hitchhiker'' (1983–1987, 1989–1991) *''HBO Mailbox'' (1984–1985) *''Vietnam War Story'' (1987–1988) *''One Night Stand'' (1989–1992, 2005) *''Real Sex'' (1990–2009) *''Def Comedy Jam'' (1992–1997) *''Hardcore TV'' (1993–1994) *''HBO Comedy Half-Hour'' (1994–1998) *''Autopsy'' (1994–2008) *''Taxicab Confessions'' (1995–2006) *''Real Sports with Bryant Gumbel'' (1995–present) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (1995–2000) *''Arliss'' (1996–2003) *''Boxing After Dark'' (1996–present) *''The High Life'' (1996) (co-production with Worldwide Pants) *''The Chris Rock Show'' (1997–2000) *''Reverb'' (1997–2001) *''Todd McFarlane's Spawn'' (1997–1999) *''Spicy City'' (1997) *''Oz'' (1997–2003) (co-production with The Levinson/Fontana Company and Rysher Entertainment) *''Tenacious D'' (1997–2000) *''From the Earth to the Moon'' (1998; mini-series) *''Sex and the City'' (1998–2004) *''The Sopranos'' (1999–2007) *''30 by 30: Kid Flicks'' (1999–2001) *''A Little Curious'' (1999–2000) (co-production with Curious Pictures) *''Crashbox'' (1999–2000) (co-production with Planet Grande Productions and Cuppa Coffee Animation) *''The Corner'' (2000; mini-series) (co-production with Blown Deadline Productions and Knee Deep Productions) *''KO Nation'' (2000–2001) *''G String Divas'' (2000) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2000–2011, 2017–present) *''On the Record with Bob Costas'' (2001–2004) *''Six Feet Under'' (2001–2005) *''Kindergarten'' (2001) *''Freshman Year'' (2001) (co-production with Planet Grande Productions) *''Band of Brothers'' (2001; mini-series) (co-production with Playtone and DreamWorks Television) *''The Mind of the Married Man'' (2001–2002) (co-production with Comedy Arts Studios, 3 Arts Entertainment and Sunlight Productions) *''Def Poetry Jam'' (2002–2007) *''The Wire'' (2002–2008) (co-production with Blown Deadline Productions) *''Real Time with Bill Maher'' (2003–present) *''K Street'' (2003) *''Carnivàle'' (2003–2005) *''Da Ali G Show'' (2003–2004) *''Deadwood'' (2004–2006) *''Entourage'' (2004–2011) *''Family Bonds'' (2004) *''Pornucopia'' (2004) *''Cathouse: The Series'' (2004–2011) *''Unscripted'' (2005) (co-production with Section Eight Productions and Warner Bros. Television) *''The Comeback'' (2005–present) *''Costas Now'' (2005–2009) *''Classical Baby'' (2005, 2008, 2017) *''Rome'' (2005–2007) *''Lucky Louie'' (2006) *''Big Love'' (2006–2011) *''John from Cincinnati'' (2007) *''Tell Me You Love Me'' (2007) *''Flight of the Conchords'' (2007–2009) *''John Adams'' (2008; mini-series) *''Generation Kill'' (2008; mini-series) (co-production with Company Pictures and Blown Deadline Productions) *''House of Saddam'' (2008; mini-series) (co-production with BBC) *''Little Britain USA'' (2008) (co-production with 19 Entertainment and Reveille Productions) *''True Blood'' (2008–2014) *''In Treatment'' (2008–2010) *''Eastbound & Down'' (2009–2013) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions, Rough House Pictures and Enemy MIGs Productions) *''Brave New Voices'' (2009–2010) *''Bored to Death'' (2009–2011) *''Hung'' (2009–2011) *''The Pacific'' (2010; mini-series) (co-production with Playtone and DreamWorks Television) *''The Neistat Brothers'' (2010) *''Funny or Die Presents'' (2010–2011) *''How to Make It in America'' (2010–2011) *''Treme'' (2010–2013) *''Boardwalk Empire'' (2010–2014) *''Mildred Pierce'' (2011; mini-series) *''Luck'' (2011–2012) *''Enlightened'' (2011–2013) *''Strike Back'' (2011–present) *''Game of Thrones'' (2011–present) *''On Freddie Roach'' (2012) *''The Newsroom'' (2012–2014) *''Girls'' (2012–2017) *''Veep'' (2012–present) *''Hello Ladies'' (2013–2014) *''Getting On'' (2013–2015) (co-production with Anima Sola Productions and BBC Worldwide) *''Banshee'' (2013–2016) *''Vice'' (2013–present) *''The Knick'' (2014–2015) *''Looking'' (2014–2016) *''Olive Kitteridge'' (2014; mini-series) (co-production with Playtone and As Is) *''Last Week Tonight with John Oliver'' (2014–present) *''Silicon Valley'' (2014–present) *''True Detective'' (2014–present) *''Togetherness'' (2015–2016) (co-production with Duplass Brothers Productions) *''The Brink'' (2015) (co-production with Jerry Weintraub Productions, Everyman Pictures and Little City Iron Works) *''Show Me a Hero'' (2015; mini-series) (co-production with Blown Deadline Productions and Pretty Pictures) *''Project Greenlight'' (2015) *''Ballers'' (2015–present) *''Vinyl'' (2016) *''Any Given Wednesday with Bill Simmons'' (2016) *''The Night Of'' (2016; mini-series) (co-production with BBC Worldwide, Bad Wolf and Film Rites) *''Divorce'' (2016–present) *''Insecure'' (2016–present) *''Quarry'' (2016–present) (co-production with Anonymous Content, Night Sky Productions and One Olive) *''Animals.'' (2016–2018) (co-produced with Karen BBQ, Duplass Brothers Television and Starburns Industries) *''Vice Principals'' (2016–2017) *''Big Little Lies'' (2017–present) *''Crashing'' (2017–present) *''The Deuce'' (2017–present) *''Mike Judge Presents: Tales from the Tour Bus'' (2017–present) *''Barry'' (2017–present) *''2 Dope Queens'' (2018–present) *''Camping'' (2018) *''Here and Now'' (2018) *''Random Acts of Flyness'' (2018–present) *''Succession'' (2018–present) *''Wyatt Cenac's Problem Areas'' (2018–present) *''Warrior'' (2018–present) (co-production with Tropper Ink Productions, Perfect Storm Entertainment, and Bruce Lee Entertainment) HBO Downtown Productions These series produced by this HBO division are currently owned by HBO (pre-1992 series) and Viacom International (post-1991 series), except for Mystery Science Theater 3000 which is currently owned by Shout! Factory. *''Night After Night with Allan Havey'' (1989–1992) *''Short Attention Span Theater'' (1989–1994) *''Sports Monster'' (1991) *''Stand Up, Stand Up'' (1991–1992) *''Inside the NFL'' (1992) (co-production with NFL Films) *''Women Aloud'' (1992–1993) *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' (1992–1996) (co-production with Best Brains) *''2 Drink Minimum'' (1993–1994) *''Politically Incorrect with Bill Maher'' (1993–2002) *''Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist'' (1995–2002) *''Exit 57'' (1995–1996) HBO Independent Productions Time-Life Television Talent Associates Turner Entertainment Networks TNT Originals truTV TruTV's pre-2008 programs are currently owned by the E. W. Scripps Company. WarnerMedia News & Sports CNN *''CNN Daybreak'' (1980–2005) *''Evans, Novak, Hunt & Shields'' (1980–2002) *''Freeman Reports'' (1980–1985) *''Sports Tonight'' (1980–2002) *''Style with Elsa Klensch'' (1980–2001) *''Pinnacle'' (1982–2003) *''Crossfire'' (1982–2005, 2013–2014) *''Showbiz Today'' (1984–2001) *''Inside Politics'' (1984–2005, 2014–present) *''Larry King Live'' (1985–2010) *''Capital Gang'' (1988–2005) *''Both Sides with Jesse Jackson'' (1992–2000) *''Reliable Sources'' (1992–present) *''Late Edition with Wolf Blitzer'' (1993–2009) *''Talkback Live'' (1994–2003) *''Wolf Blitzer Reports'' (2000–2005) *''CNN Tonight'' (2001, 2009–2010, 2014–present) *''American Morning'' (2001–2011) *''CNN Live Today'' (2001–2006) *''NewsNight with Aaron Brown'' (2001–2005) *''People in the News'' (2001–2005) *''Connie Chung Tonight'' (2002–2003) *''Next@CNN'' (2002–2005) *''Anderson Cooper 360°'' (2003–present) *''Showbiz Tonight'' (2005–2014) *''Nancy Grace'' (2005–2016) *''The Situation Room with Wolf Blitzer'' (2005–present) *''CNN Newsroom'' (2006–present) *''Campbell Brown'' (2008–2010) *''Black in America'' (2008–2012) *''Jane Velez-Mittchell'' (2008–2014) *''Fareed Zakaria GPS'' (2008–present) *''Your Bottom Line'' (2009–2010) *''Amanpour'' (2009–2010, 2012–present) *''John King, USA'' (2010–2012) *''In the Arena'' (2010–2011) *''Piers Morgan Live'' (2011–2014) *''Erin Burnett OutFront'' (2011–present) *''Early Start'' (2012–present) *''Starting Point'' (2012–2013) *''Anthony Bourdain: Parts Unknown'' (2013–present) *''The Lead with Jake Tapper'' (2013–present) *''Legal View with Ashleigh Banfield'' (2013–2016) *''Morgan Spurlock Inside Man'' (2013–present) (co-production with Warrior Poets) *''New Day'' (2013–present) *''Sanjay Gupta MD'' (2013–2014) *''@This Hour'' (2014–present) *''Chicagoland'' (2014) *''The Sixties'' (2014; mini-series) (co-production with Playtone and Herzog & Company) *''The Hunt with John Walsh'' (2014–present) (co-production with Zero Point Zero Production) *''This Is Life with Lisa Ling'' (2014–present) *''Smerconish'' (2014–present) *''Wolf'' (2014–present) *''The Seventies'' (2015; mini-series) (co-production with Playtone and Herzog & Company) *''State of the Union with Jake Tapper'' (2015–present) *''The Wonder List with Bill Weir'' (2015–present) *''Race for the White House'' (2016) *''The Eighties'' (2016; mini-series) (co-production with Playtone and Herzog & Company) *''United Shades of America'' (2016–present) *''Declassified'' (2016–present) (co-production with All3Media America) Television films and specials Warner Bros. Television *''Deliver Us from Evil'' (1973) (co-production with Playboy Productions) *''Search for the Gods'' (1975) (co-production with the Douglas S. Cramer Company) *''Someone's Watching Me!'' (1978) *''Golden Gate'' (1981) *''The Children Nobody Wanted'' (1981) (co-production with Blatt-Singer Productions) *''The Long Summer of George Adams'' (1982) *''Murder Is Easy'' (1982) *''Sparkling Cyanide'' (1983) *''A Caribbean Mystery'' (1983) *''A Killer in the Family'' (1983) *''Murder with Mirrors'' (1985) *''Thirteen at Dinner'' (1985) *''Murder in Three Acts'' (1986) *''Of Pure Blood'' (1986) *''The Plot to Kill Hitler'' (1990) *''Murder in Mississippi'' (1990) *''Forbidden Nights'' (1990) (co-production with Tristine Rainer Productions) *''The Face of Fear'' (1990) *''A Cool Like That Christmas'' (1993) *''Someone She Knows'' (1994) Warner Bros. Animation Specials Television pilots Hanna-Barbera Productions Telefilms and TV specials The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie Hanna-Barbera produced the following television movies for The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie: ABC Afterschool Specials Hanna-Barbera produced the following television movies / specials for the ABC Afterschool Special series: Famous Classic Tales Hanna-Barbera's Australian division produced the following CBS television specials for the Famous Classic Tales series: ABC Weekend Specials Hanna-Barbera and Hanna-Barbera's Australian division produced the following television movies / specials for the ABC Weekend Special series: Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 was a series of 10 syndicated telefilms made from 1987 to 1988 in conjunction with Worldvision Enterprises, featuring some of the most popular Hanna-Barbera characters in feature-length adventures. All 10 films are available on DVD and VHS. The Flintstone Primetime Specials Hanna-Barbera produced the following NBC television specials as part of The Flintstone Special limited-run prime-time revival of The Flintstones: The Smurfs Primetime Specials Hanna-Barbera also produced the following NBC prime-time television specials based on The Smurfs: Other animated specials and telefilms Hanna-Barbera also produced the following specials: Live-action TV movies and specials Ruby-Spears Productions Television specials ''The Puppy'' series ''Miss Switch'' series ''Rose Petal Place'' series ''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' series Other standalone specials Ruby-Spears productions, List of Category:Animated television specials Lorimar Television *''Stephen King's It'' (TV movie) (1990) *''O Pioneers!'' (TV movie) (1992) *''To Grandmother's House We Go'' (TV movie) (1992) *''Island City'' (TV movie) (1994) Rankin/Bass (post-1973) *''The Year Without a Santa Claus'' (1974) *'''Twas the Night Before Christmas'' (1974) *''The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow'' (1975) *''Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' (1976) *''The First Easter Rabbit'' (1976) *''The Little Drummer Boy, Book II'' (1976) *''Frosty's Winter Wonderland'' (1976) *''The Last Dinosaur'' (1977) (TV movie) *''The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town'' (1977) *''The Hobbit'' (1977) (TV movie) *''Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey'' (1977) *''The Bermuda Depths'' (1978) (TV movie) *''The Stingiest Man in Town'' (1978) *''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' (1979) (TV movie) *''Jack Frost'' (1979) *''The Ivory Ape'' (1980) (TV movie) *''The Return of the King'' (1980) (TV movie) *''Pinocchio's Christmas'' (1980) *''The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold'' (1981) *''The Flight of Dragons'' (1982) (TV movie) *''The Sins of Dorian Gray'' (1983) (TV movie) *''The Coneheads'' (1983) (co-production with Broadway Video) *''The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus'' (1985) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1987) (TV movie) Turner Entertainment Co. *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' (1966) (produced by MGM Television and Cat in the Hat Productions) *''Horton Hears a Who!'' (1970) (produced by MGM Television and Cat in the Hat Productions) *''Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers'' (2014) (produced by Warner Bros. Animation) Castle Rock Entertainment *''Heart & Soul'' (1988) *''The Ed Begley, Jr. Show'' (1989) *''Julie Brown: The Show'' (1989) *''My Old School'' (1991) *''Please Watch the Jon Lovitz Special'' (1992) Cartoon Network Original movies/TV specials Specials Stand-alones TV series related HBO *''HBO Storybook Musicals'' (1987–1993) *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse: A Christmas Tale'' (1993) *''How Do You Spell God?'' (1996) *''Kids are Punny'' (1998) *''Goodnight Moon and Other Sleepytime Tales'' (1999) *''The Sissy Duckling'' (1999) *''Twas the Night'' (2001) *''Through A Child’s Eyes: September 11, 2001'' (2002) Notes References Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Lists of television series